1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
Many computer systems comprise not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards which provide specialized functions. Such expansion cards each typically comprise a rectangular printed circuit board (PCB) and a metallic slot cover attached along an end edge of the PCB. The slot cover has an outwardly bent end portion. When an expansion card is installed in a computer enclosure, the end portion abuts a support plate formed at a rear panel of the enclosure. A cutout defined in the end portion coincides with a hole defined in the support plate. A screw or a bolt is extended through the cutout and engaged in the hole. The slot cover is thus secured to the support plate.
When installing or removing several expansion cards, using fasteners such as screws or bolts is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required. It is desired to eliminate said fasteners, by instead providing other retaining devices to hold the expansion cards in place.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for easy and quick installation and removal of expansion cards to and from equipment such as a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an expansion card mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rear panel, a retaining bracket and a fastening member for fastening the retaining bracket to the rear panel. The expansion card comprises a slot cover at an end edge thereof. The slot cover has an outwardly bent end portion. The rear panel defines an opening in one side portion thereof. A support plate extends outwardly from the rear panel adjacent the opening. A pair of latch slots is defined in the rear panel near the opening. The retaining bracket comprises a main body having a pair of latches engaging in the latch slots of the rear panel, and a pressing body extending perpendicularly from one edge of the main body. A through opening and a pair of catch openings are defined in the main body. The fastening member comprises a pair of spring fingers engaging in the catch openings respectively, and a resilient clip extending through the through opening of the retaining bracket and engaging with the rear panel at the opening. The pressing body of the retaining bracket is thereby pushed toward the support plate by the clip, and securely sandwiches the end portion of the slot cover with the support plate of the rear panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: